1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and, more particularly, to a printhead carrier and flexible printed circuit attached to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical imaging device, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a print medium by depositing an imaging substance, such as ink, on a surface of the print medium. In an ink jet printer, for example, a reciprocating printhead carrier carries one or more printhead cartridges that form an image on a print medium by selectively ejecting ink from a plurality of ink jetting nozzles of the printhead(s) to form a pattern of ink dots on the print medium. Associated with each of the ink jetting nozzles is an electrical actuator, such as a heater element or a piezoelectric element, which when energized ejects the ink from the respective jetting nozzle.
In order to provide electrical energy to the electrical actuators, a printhead cable is attached to the carrier that leads from a carrier circuit card to the contacts of the printhead cartridge. Traditionally, the printhead cable, in the form of a flexible printed circuit, includes mounting holes for receiving mounting posts located on sides of the carrier, wherein this arrangement holds the printhead cable in horizontal tension, with the printhead cable being restrained by two clamps, one cable at each end of the printhead cable. Further, such as arrangement of the printhead cable adds to the horizontal width of the carrier.
What is needed in the art is an improved printhead cable mounting arrangement.
The present invention provides an improved mounting arrangement for mounting a printhead cable to a carrier housing.
In one form thereof, the present invention relates to a carrier assembly including a carrier housing defined in part by a wall having an interior surface, an exterior surface and a distal end. A slot extends between the interior surface of the wall and the exterior surface of the wall, the slot being spaced apart from the distal end. At least one first projecting member is positioned adjacent the slot. A circuit card is mounted to the exterior surface of the wall. A printhead cable in the form of a flexible printed circuit is provided having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion is secured to the circuit card. The flexible printed circuit is laced through the slot. The flexible printed circuit includes at least one hole to correspondingly receive the at least one first projecting member. The second end portion passes over a portion of the interior surface and around the distal end of the wall. An attachment mechanism secures the second end portion to the exterior surface of the wall.
In another form thereof, the invention relates to an imaging device. The imaging device includes a housing defined in part by a wall having an interior surface, an exterior surface and a distal end. A slot extends between the interior surface of the wall and the exterior surface of the wall. The slot is spaced apart from the distal end. A first plurality of projecting members are positioned adjacent to the slot, and a second plurality of projecting members extends from the exterior surface of the wall. A circuit card is mounted to the exterior surface of the wall. A flexible printed circuit has a first end portion and a second end portion, the first end portion being secured to the circuit card. The flexible printed circuit includes a first plurality of holes to correspondingly receive the first plurality of projecting members and includes a second plurality of holes to correspondingly receive the second plurality of projecting members. The flexible printed circuit is laced through the slot, the second end portion passing over a portion of the interior surface and around the distal end of the wall.
One advantage of the present invention is that the horizontal extent of the carrier assembly can be reduced.